1. Field
The invention relates to machines for baling hay by being self-propelled or towed behind a tractor to pick up loose hay from the ground and roll it into a large, compacted cylindrical bale weighing from 500 pounds to several thousand pounds.
2. Prior Art
Balers to form loose hay into cylindrical bales have been utilized for some time. One of the early machines of this purpose used at least a pair of endless belts to interact with one another to draw the hay into a baling section and to make relatively small cylindrical bales, that is, bales weighing less than 200 pounds. More recently, balers using a plurality of belts have been utilized to make very large cylindrical bales by picking up loose hay, moving it into a baling section wherein there are at least a pair of belts, one a horizontal feed belt moving in one direction and the second a baling or pressure belt moving in an opposite direction and generally above the first belt and disposed at an angle to the first belt so that the hay is fed into the section where the two belts are close together and the hay is rolled. As the roll begins to grow the hay moves forward on the feed belt to a point where the feed and the baling belt are farther apart. Also, in some embodiments the pressure belt has surplus length, but is under tension so as the bale grows the feed belt is capable of taking up the surplus to permit the bale to expand but to maintain pressure with the bale and continue to roll the bale until it has reached its maximum growth. In one embodiment of this type of device, the bale is discharged by hydraulically lifting the frame work which suppots the second or baling belt so that the bale may be discharged at the rear of the baler.